


seawitch's assistant

by CandyCaneCrazy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Contracts, Harry is pissed and Tom's just Tom, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyCaneCrazy/pseuds/CandyCaneCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Harry had nothing to do with anything, he was now a perverted bastard's unwilling assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seawitch's assistant

**Author's Note:**

> Beware horrible grammar mistakes, especially commas (they just fell all over the place)

He hoped Dudley stumbled and broke his new legs. Or better: stumbled into the girl he got his new appendages for, embarrassed himself and hopefully the girl realized what a giant douchebag Dudley was and ran away as fast as she could. Preferably with Dudley still lying in the dirt.

Harry fumed. How dare he?! Leaving him with the creep and following his dream of becoming human.  
All around strange. Dudley didn't even like the two-legs!

It was especially ridiculous because the young merman knew for a fact, that as soon as Dudley understood he would never see his parents, his giant corral with all his stuff or his band of braindead bully's he calls friends ever again, the once-merman will regret having made a deal with the seawitch.  
That is, if the human girl doesn't chase the spoiled boy away before.

Dudley was used to getting what he wanted and as soon as he catched on, that the world didn't work that way, that the girl wouldn't immediately fall in love with the chubby merman turned human, he would see what a huge mistake the deal was.

Harry couldn't understand his cousin. Sure, loving someone was amazing and he wanted to believe that love at the first sight or 'The One' really existed, but really, just because you see a human girl one time and find her pretty you don't exchange your only cousin for a pair of human legs with toes instead of your tail and fins. It was ridiculous. They had never talked before! Dudley didn't even know if he wanted to spend the rest of his live on land with the girl. 

Harry signed. Really it was awful. Especially since he was the one paying the price. 

The merman put the cauldron he had been scrubbing the last half an hour down and stretched.

Seriously, was it too much to ask that the fucker spelled the utensils he used clean? He had the magic abilities to do so. He simply let Harry do all the work by hand because he wanted see him suffer and sadly the young merman didn't have another option. 

While he had been an unwilling part of Dudley's contract with the seawitch Voldemort (or Tom Riddle as he introduced himself to unfortunate individuals who got into a contract with him) it was nonetheless binding and so (even though had done nothing wrong damnit!) he now belonged to the perverted psycho. It was utterly infuriating and unfair. But whoever said magic, especially dark magic was fair?

And unfortunately Voldemort had so much experience in doing contracts and twisting words to his favor, Harry had yet to find a way out.

Just as he wanted to grab the next cauldron, the young merman felt a pair of tentacles grace his fins and winding themselves around his tail. 

Harry yanked his tail out of the appendage's grip and pointedly ignored their owner.

"Oh Harry don't be so dramatic. I was just greeting you. You should welcome me back with open arms and a smile on your face!"

"Fuck off. Back up. Don't touch me."

He could already imagine the smirk that formed on the seawitche's lips. He wanted to punch it.

"Harry, Harry" Tom sighed mockingly " I thought we had agreed to act civil to one another? You are now my assistant and I'm your mentor and you know you could have it much worse..."

Just as Voldemort had said that another pair of tentacles wound themselves around Harry's tail, but this time the grip was vice-like and he couldn't simply shake them of.

"... But it could also be much more _pleasurable_ don't you agree...?"

He tried to ignore them and their owner as best as he could, but when the next pair wound itself around his upper body and _accidentally_ brushed his nipples, Harry's self control snapped.

"Could you stop fondling me you leech?! "

The merman spun around just to see Voldemort leaning against the stonewall, completely at ease, arms crossed and an innocent smirk on his lips, his blood red eyes betraying his amusement.

"Harry I'm half octopus, not half fish like you common merpeople. And we octopi see with our tentacles... I have to make sure it's you I'm talking to-"

"Bullshit! You have two healthy, working eyes, you don't need your tentacles to see anything here and who else would I be?!"

Instead of answering the seawitch simply began to card his fingers through his dark hair and coiled the tentacles tighter around Harry.

"Riddle I'm warning you! Get your-"  
"Tom, we agreed that you call me Tom-"  
"-bloody tentacles of me! I swear they are worse than sea snakes!!! And I didn't agree to anything!"

By now Harry had completely forgotten his task to clean the cauldrons and was ready to punch Voldemort into his smug visage - punch his perfect nose into his skull.

Riddle seemed to sense his thoughts as his smirk only widened and he turned and swam to the workspace.

Harry would have been fine with this, except that Voldemort still had his tentacles wrapped around him, so he was unwillingly dragged along.

Some more came forth, this time winding themselves around the young mermans throat and waist.

"You know Harry, you continue to refuse my offers but it could be so much easier and _stimulating_ between us, still you insist on acting so stubborn... You would enjoy it I assure you. I have lots of experience, you wouldn't believe what some come here to wish for - of course with the right price...."

"I don't wont to hear it! Let me go you pervert! Go bother someone else! Im gonna find a way around this contract and then -"

"Ah that reminds me" Riddle looked completely unimpressed with Harrys little outburst and judging by the next tentacles that swam into the mermans direction the seawitch seemed to enjoy this more than he should.

"Your cousin Dudy-" "Dudley" "-managed to get himself a restraining order"

"..."

"Aren't you going to ask what it is?"

"... I'm sure it's not good and frankly I don't think I want to know. Dudley didn't have the slightest chance with the girl, so if it's something bad it wouldn't surprise me"

"It's something humans have, somewhat like a contract, which prevents one from going near another for a certain distance."

"....Please tell me the girl is so enamored with Dudley, he had to get one. So at least the contract wasn't completely useless"

"...You really want me to answer that?"

"Oh bloody hell! Completely useless, this contract was a fucking waste of time and free goodlookig merpeople"

To this Riddle just smirked and Harry registered that in the meantime the tentacles had wound themselves so tightly and numerous around Harry that he couldn't move.  
At all.

After the initial struggle that came with the realization he went very still. "Maybe if I play dead he's gonna lose interest and continue with his magic stuff", Harry thought desperately.

Tom's face looked as if it would split in two if his grin got any wider and in this moment The merman felt something hard poke his butt. It felt like -

"OH NO YOU ARE DISGUSTING! Fuck off, LET GO OF ME !"

And Harry continued to struggle like his live depended on it.  
After feeling the merman convulse and then exhaust in his hold, Tom finally took pity on the other and let go of him. He ruffled Harry's messy locks with a small tentacle. 

"Your cousin really is useless, but the contract wasn't. I finally got what I wanted for quite some time... I was really lucky when your cousin _surprisingly_ fell in love with a human, a mere human and on first sight, imagine that! And of all the possible solutions he came to _me_ , but sadly he had nothing more to offer than his own cousin... Lucky coincidence wasn't it...?"

Harry just saw Riddle swim around the next corner when the words registered.

"YOU!.. What do you mean?! EXPLAIN! Come back here you bastard!!"


End file.
